User talk:Edgeofnight
An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) It began today and Papua New Guinea offers you an alliance. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Which you mustn't accept and help the new Coalition against Papua New Guinea.AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Kazakhstan Dip:' We would like to buy 50 older Chinese Type 69 tanks in exstange for the shipment of 50,000 barrels of Kazakh oil per year untill 2015. We offer a free trade treaty to China.Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Some nations want your arms.Whipsnade (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, no need, I jusr read your on AVA now.Whipsnade (talk) 18:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Daxus needs your confirmation on The Sanguine Planet map game before we start as well as the others, so message them. The users are:Local Mafia Boss(Local) and Krasnoyarks. Oh and get rvd to pick a nation and get him to confirm btw.LieutenantMario (talk)< Orbis Bellum Dude, we need to start spreading the word of the map game, not just in this wikia, but also in the Alternate History Wikia and maybe Community Central every once in a while. If you want, you can talk to me on either this wiki chat or on Community Central. Ok? Oh and don't get pissed at me cause I don't want to get into anymore trouble after what happened to RiseofMan2344.Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 21:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Come on, start the game pls. It's best if it starts right now, because then the players won't lose interest. Dibs have been called (talk) Unless something comes up, I will post tomorrow (The 27th). It's been a long day today, and I'm ready for bed now. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 03:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Edge, I would like to ask if I could become a mod in Alternate 1992. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Do something about Scar. He joined as Texas, and alloed with Mexico, despite the fact that Texas is anti-mexican. He won't listen to me. Could you do the algo for operation Shell Shock? We need to resolve it. Spartian300 (talk) 16:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Spar crossed out something, even though he had no authority to do so, as he is not a mod. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm, little help trying to retcon the whole Operation: Shell Shock bullshit and Mexican-Texan Alliance? - Neo-Ratc3333 Why was I banned, that wasn't implausible? Pandadude12345Rblx Ok, Thanks The EdgeofNight. - Pandadude12345Rblx Could do the Mod responses for me in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Spartian300 (talk) 18:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Next turn? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Algo for Dakota War pls? Spartian300 (talk) 15:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why are your attacking me? Dude, I was bringing order to the Dakotas. Spartian300 (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Edge! We agreed I'd receive Indiana! Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now that I have EU in my front, it might become different though. Please don't accept anything yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:45, September 9, 2014 (UTC) DUDE, WHAT THE HECK? I GAVE IN!!! YOU CAN'T JUST WIPE ME OUT! I WASN'T GIVING IN TO OHIO SINCE THEY WANTED INDIANA. No fair. Spartian300 (talk) 07:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) At least let me have Michigan and Wiseconsin. Spartian300 (talk) 08:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) How do you use terrorists Adamgerd (talk) 17:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Adamgerd What? Why do you not consider me or tech as mod in Fall of Man? since i am in the mods section i am techincally a Mod. User:Likercat (talk) 15:14, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Yes I am playing, I just haven't had time to post a turn I'll post my turn now. Edge, remember the Neo-CSA mod event? Maybe it's time for that now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 06:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, the Free Union is weighing it's options;) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 19:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Wot Why did you remove me from Almost 2?, i was only joking, now Eric4e has taken them and i messaged him and he didn't want to colloborate and removed the message, why?. User:Likercat (talk) 13:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) like i said it was a joke. User:Likercat (talk) 15:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah nevermind, then i will stop figihting for germany, bah. User:Likercat (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Almosy 2 We got 10 players, can we start? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edge, kick Kingtrevor. His post in Almost explains why Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Allies? I have been asking you several times. Spartian300 (talk) 14:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Nation Pages in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Can i please make an Nation Page "Northern California (Shattered Stars and Stripes Map Games)"?, it would store much info, please. User:Likercat (talk) 10:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) it is because most map games have nation pages. User:Likercat (talk) 11:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok I will not embargo England and do the other stuff just get rid of it I sart the round clean in sctted satrs and stripes who owns hawaiiKingtrevor11 (talk) 12:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) can I have Southern Texas? Spartian300 (talk) 18:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) And do the Algo for the New Mexican Revolt. Spartian300 (talk) 17:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Do not delete Plz do not delete my page DO IT. Spartian300 (talk) 16:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Spartan is just made because my tractors are better then his Kingtrevor11 (talk) 16:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) And he just pulled off a d*** move. Spartian300 (talk) 21:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I should ally with you. I want to if you say away from ALYESKIA. Okay? Oh, and buy my tractors. Spartian300 (talk) 12:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) you lied there no one owns scanadivda i check all you doing is bs Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:08, September 25, 2014 (UTC) can i just detlte it and forget Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:24, September 25, 2014 (UTC) fuck all you expact you your niceKingtrevor11 (talk) 22:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC) i just bought out spar tractor commpany Kingtrevor's harrasement Eedge can you ban Kingtrevor for this http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartian300?diff=33187&oldid=20516, i have undid it but please ban him. User:Likercat (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I just got rid of that Steir Tract shit. Spartian300 (talk) 14:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm down with almost 2 any so quit crying Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) The Ukraine Crisis Hey dude, Why not join the Ukraine Crisis? Spartian300 (talk) 20:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Could you do the Algo, please? It's the same as Alt 1992. Spartian300 (talk) 14:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ban trevor. Spartian300 (talk) 15:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Where is a diplomacy page for Almost 2? Spartian300 (talk) 22:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Stars and Stripes Glory to the casino Union!!!!!! Maybe south Cali fall Viperfrank45 (talk) 16:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Can you update the map? Add communist rebels in IndochinaHi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars Could we work out a peace treaty or something instead? I'd actually like to keep Hawaii. -Seiga Also, is it okay if I accept the Chinese demands in Almost 2 (giving up Manchukuo and Korea), or should I just decline again and deal with an oncoming war with them? I don't really want to war.. -Seiga Jackgo23 Please ban the user Jackgo23, is he the sockpuppet of kingtrevor, because on Future Map Game in Future wiki he made 3 accounts to pass a block, now he is sockpuppeting here too so ban him. For link, see this comment at Diplomacy: The Future Map Game. I mean, even without that, it's pretty obvious it's Trevor. The spelling and the way he plays. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Why was i granted chat mod powers?. User:Likercat (talk) 15:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Where is my claim? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Edge, I want to ask you the following. Do you think Rex can play as Russia? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Note this Latest news- I catted up wikia and got a e-mail- semanticdrifter, Oct 15 12:57 AM: Jackgo23 Viperfrank45 Kingtrevor11 are the same IP. Sock or joint Whipsnade (talk) 15:29, October 15, 2014 (UTC)